EP1100315 and EP2183965, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated be reference, describe vehicles that are adapted to displace manure over a stable floor and these vehicles have a container to hold the fluid which is to be dispensed while traveling the stable floor. Since no fluid mains are connected to the vehicle, the vehicle needs to go to a filling station in order to be (re-) filled.
WO 2007/067037, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, describes a vehicle that is equipped to feed suckling animals such as calves and includes a liquid inlet opening and liquid teat-like dispensing means.